The Eldar Wand
by Rossaldinho7
Summary: There was something nobody knew about the Elder Wand. And now, the whole of Hogwarts are about to find out exactly what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts**

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" said Harry "Does the wand in your hand know that its last owner was disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Eldar wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them, as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he, too, yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

'Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon-blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air towards the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. But the connection between the two wands was unbroken, the golden flames growing as Tom Riddle's body hit the floor, even as cheers of elation caused by Voldemort's defeat changed to cries of terror as the flames expanded, encompassing the entire great hall and continuing to expand. Many tried to apparate out of the building, but the enchantments around Hogwarts were still holding strong. Although the golden flames gave the appearance of burning, not a single person in the hall, or indeed, any of the walls or objects around them were suffering any damage at all. Then, Harry felt a tug, just behind his navel, and the sensation of moving forwards at an alarming pace, but with his feet remaining firmly on the floor of the Great Hall. Harry, after catching the Elder Wand attempted to break the connection between the two wands, tried to stop whatever was happening to the place he called home. Not for the first time, he felt powerless against the forces working against him. The force propelling him forward ceased suddenly, the golden flames encompassing everything went out, taking all light in the hall with them, including the light from the enchanted ceiling. Harry stumbled forwards, but managed to catch himself before he fell.

"Lumos," he said, quietly, and both Draco's wand and the Elder Wand lit up, the Elder Wand illuminating everyone in the hall, and causing some to shield their eyes against the bright light.

The teachers and the Order of the Phoenix were the first to recover from the strange occurrence, they immediately split into groups, one re-lighting the torches around the Great Hall, some putting together search parties to search the castle and others making sure everyone else was ok. Harry found Ron and Hermione already up and looking around.

"What happened?" asked Ron "You guys felt it too, right? A jerk behind your navel? It felt like a port key."

"Where could we have gone?" asked Harry "It didn't say anything in Beedle's tales about this. Do you have any idea, Hermione?"

"Afraid not," said Hermione "About where we are or even what happened to Hogwarts. Even the history of the Elder Wand doesn't give us any clues, as until Draco disarmed Dumbledore, this has never happened before. It's passed from wizard to wizard by murder."

 **Elsewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy- Craftworld Merekwoad, Council Chambers**

It had happened without warning. The Council had been in attendance, Corsair Prince Arunion, as the leader of the Doom of the Void, a band of Corsairs that had close ties to the Craftworld, and his personal Void Dreamer Alara were in attendance, as well as the Succubus Azara, leader of the Cult of the Saviour, who owed a debt to the Prince.

It was during this meeting, that every highly attuned psyker in the room fell to the ground unconscious, while many others were driven to their knees, while other, lower level psykers on the Craftworld felt a heavy throbbing. Prince Arunion, too, felt this throbbing. While holding his head, he gracefully caught Alara before she hit the ground. The Autarchs, having trained themselves to resist such disturbances and having never tread the Path of the Seer, were going around and trying to revive the Farseers.

"What happened?" asked Azara, as she tried to revive Farseer Irthan, one of the Doom of the Void's closest allies on the council."

"Some kind of psychic disturbance," said Arunion "It was strong. I have little control over the Warp, so I only felt a small part of it, Alara and the Farseers were completely incapacitated by whatever this is. I've never felt anything like it."

"I have," said Alara, as, with obvious effort, she sat up, clutching her head "I was one of the Exodites lucky enough to escape the Fall, but every Eldar felt it when Slaanesh was born, weather Craftworlder, Exodite or Commorite. This disturbance is on the same level. Only the creation of a Chaos god, the manifestation of a Warp Rift the size of the Eye of Terror or the birth of a psyker on a higher level than the Emperor of Mankind could have even come close to the disturbance we just felt."

"Why didn't I feel it this time, then?" asked Azara

"Your people have been trapped within the Webway for centuries," Alara replied "In a collapsed area that blocks out even the Warp. Your psychic presence and control of psychic powers has diminished to even more of an extent than your kin in Commoragh."

"Calling the Council to order," said Farseer Kiirthan, head of the Seer Council. The three turned back to the room, to see many Seers returning to the table, many clutching their heads.

"The disturbance must be investigated," said Autarch Keramir "Something has manifested into the material realm, from the immaterium or somewhere else, we do not know, or even if this is a person or thing. We must send ships to investigate."

"I agree," said Farseer Irthan "But this thing's arrival reverberated through the Warp. We do not know how the Webway has been damaged by its arrival. We cannot risk webway travel until we know it's safe. I vote we change the course of the Craftworld and make all speed towards the source of the disturbance."

"That will take too long," said Prince Arunion, standing up "Allow me to take my fleet through the Warp. The Geller Field generators we salvaged from our tangle with the Imperium of Man not too long ago. We've modified them with our technology. They should keep us safe, especially with the Warp disrupted as it is by the arrival of this thing."

"Are you sure that is the best option?" asked Autarch Keramir "Warp travel can be dangerous at the best of times."

"Not unless you'd rather one of the other races made contact with whatever this thing is first," said Prince Arunion "If we act fast, it could be an ally. If we're too slow, it could end up becoming an enemy."

"He's right," said Alara "I can shunt us back into the Webway if the Geller Field fails, but if we wait, we might not find an ally, but an enemy."

"I'll leave my Barons behind, they need to learn to cooperate, after last week's incident, I can't trust them in the field," said Arunion "Azara, keep an eye on them for me."

The Succubus nodded.

"I don't think it'll matter what we vote on the matter," said Farseer Irthan "Arunion has already decided his course. I vote to support his plan, and alter our course to go towards the disturbance."

The other Seers and Autarchs on the council cast their votes, and by a very narrow margin, it was agreed they would alter the Craftworld's course for the disturbance.

Before they'd even come to this decision, Arunion had already prepared his ship, and was taking off from the Craftworld. At a safe distance away from the Craftworld, he signalled for Alara to activate the Geller field, as the ship breached the barrier between materium and immaterium, vanishing from the sensors of the Craftworld.


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank everyone who has reviewed so-far. A special thank you to PappyOldGuy, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm flattered that your introduction into the Grim Darkness of the 41st Millenium (Warhammer 40k) comes from reading my story. There was a slight spoiler for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book) in the last chapter. The Eldar, Eldar Corsairs and Dark Eldar are the property of Games Workshop. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. Further spoilers in this chapter.**

 **Hogwarts- Top of the Astronomy Tower**

Neville Longbottom stared at the blackness around the castle. The constant guard duty had been hard on all of them. Not long after the strange magic that had been released had transported them here, the combined efforts of the older students and Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy professor, they positioned the castle in the Milky Way Galaxy, but lightyears away from Earth. The castle was drifting slowly through the blackness, though no breeze or wind seemed to blow through the castle. Everyone was mourning the losses from the battle, Hagrid keeping to himself after the loss of Grawp, many of the Weasleys inconsolable. Neville, by comparison, was hailed as a hero. People stopped what they were doing to watch him pass, and many asked to hear his story about how he had killed Nagini, and his other exploits throughout his years at Hogwarts, expecting his story to be as much of an epic as the tale of the Chosen One. He still kept the Sword of Gryffindor on him, as a memento, and a reminder to the people around him to keep going, to be brave. That they could conquer their fear. The sword didn't just represent bravery, it represented hope.

Neville checked his watch and signalled to Seamus. He opened the door to the staircase, as Neville took one more look out at the blackness, only to see a flicker of colour.

"Neville?" asked Seamus "Something wrong?"

"I thought I saw something," said Neville "I'll tell the next watch. It's probably nothing, but you can't be too careful. I'm going to take the next watch with them."

Neville followed Seamus down, to where Parvatti and Dean were casting bubblehead charms on themselves.

"Neville thinks he saw something," said Seamus, as he dispelled his own bubblehead charm "He's going to take the next watch with you."

Parvatti nodded "We appreciate the warning, Neville. We'd be glad to have an extra pair of eyes."

She led the way back to the top of the astronomy tower.

 **Prince Arunion's Capital Ship**

"We're about to push back into reality, engage holo-fields," said Arunion, as the shifting currents of the Warp resolved itself into the strange anomaly. It appeared to be a building. Of Terran design, that much was certain, but ancient. By Terran reckoning, the building was almost 40000 years old, from a time before the Emperor of Mankind was even born, before interstellar travel had been discovered. This strange building shouldn't exist, it came from a time where the inhabitants of Terra hadn't even discovered space travel, and yet his readings showed that it had a working life support system. He could feel psychic energy practically radiating off the building, like a beacon drawing every psychic creature in the universe towards it. It felt as if the Warp wanted to open up and swallow the building whole, but for some reason, it was being kept at bay.

"Alara, scan for lifeforms," said Arunion, as the steersmen directed his ship closer to the building.

"Scans are unable to penetrate the castle, Captain," said Alara "If there are any lifeforms on that rock, I can't detect them, psychically or with our scanners."

"We'll have to go inside," said Arunion, pulling down his Voidsabre from the wall, and buckling it on, as he pulled the shadowfield generator from a nearby hidden wall panel "Prepare my boarding vessel, and gather my Voidstorm. There may be no lifeforms, but I'd still like to know how it got here, and why?"

"The Voidstorm are on their way," said Alara, after a moment "Your ship will be ready by the time you get to the docking bay."

Arunion left the bridge as Alara went to the armoury, retrieving her own shadowfield and arriving at the docking bay a few minutes before Arunion did, her witch staff over her shoulder. As Arunion walked in, he saw his Voidstorm already waiting, fully armed and armoured. Alara passed him his jetpack. He began putting it on as he spoke.

"Remember, this is a reconnaissance mission. We're going in to find information, not to start a war. If we find any lifeforms, do not engage, we need to find out about this anomaly, why it's here, if there are lifeforms, what they want. I'd rather not turn a potential ally into a definite enemy."

Arunion stepped into his ship, sitting down in the pilot seat, as Alara sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Engage holofields," said Arunion, as he started up the ship's engines. Alara pressed some buttons, and then signalled wordlessly. The two had worked together so long, they flew the ship with one mind, mostly not needing to speak. Arunion and Alara guided the smaller vessel towards the building. They brought the ship up to float beside the door, and attached the ship to the doorframe. He grabbed his helmet, as Alara did the same. The Voidstorm were already geared up, so Arunion punched the release button for the ship's ramp. Soundlessly, the ramp opened, and Arunion pushed out into the void, correcting his course slightly to push open the doors, landing inside the room. Alara and the five Voidstorm followed, closing the door behind them.

"Atmosphere breathable, First Prince," said one of the Voidstorm, removing his helmet and deactivating his jetpack "There appears to be some form of artificial gravity."

"This building is ancient," said Alara, as she, too, removed her helmet "Where did they get this technology?"

"Remember, this is a reconnaissance mission," said Arunion "Avoid killing unless absolutely necessary."

Outside the closed castle doors, none of them saw as the holo-fields flickered off, revealing the tear-shaped ship they had flown to get there.

They were in what appeared to be a large, stone room, with five or six doors on each wall, all about three times the size of the average Eldar height. Also to the right, were four hour-glasses: one red, one blue, one yellow and one green, although the green one had been smashed at some recent point in the past, by the fact that Arunion could still see the remains of powdered glass on the ground below the glassless hour-glass. In the centre of the room, a grand staircase led up to higher levels.

"Two groups, check doors, search pattern: trillec," said Arunion. Two of the Voidstorm paired up with Alara and went left, checking doors on the left-hand side of the hall, and Arunion and the other three Voidstorm started checking doors in the opposite direction, both working towards the grand staircase in the centre of the room. It didn't take long for Arunion's group to find something of note. The set of large double doors, second after a room that appeared to be full of ancient Mon-keigh cleaning equipment.

With the help of one of the Voidstorm, Arunion pushed open the doors, which thundered as they opened, making a lot of noise in the otherwise silent hall. The hall was massive, dwarfing any room built on the Craftworlds, but not beyond their capabilities. Five long tables were the main features of the room, four stretching from the door almost to the wall at the other end, and the other laterally to the other four. Above, the ceiling reflected the stars outside, and hanging from the ceiling, and decorating the walls, was a set of banners and tapestries depicting a serpent, similar in appearance to the Cosmic Serpent of Eldar myth, what appeared to be a hawk or falcon, or some other bird of prey that Arunion did not recognise, a lynx-like creature, but different enough that Arunion suspected it was not the same creature, and a strange creature he suspected of being a burrowing animal, judging by its appearance, but also that he didn't recognise, all of these creatures resplendent on the four colours of the hourglasses he'd seen before- lynx on red, serpent on green, falcon on blue and burrowing creature on yellow- and surrounding a large letter 'H' in the human alphabet.

"Is that one of their Knight's crests?" asked Alara "And why are they the same colours as these hourglasses?"

"I don't think this place was ever part of the Imperium," said Arunion "Despite recent battle damage, it's still far too advanced to be a part of this era. I suspect this structure has been displaced not just in space, but in time."

"What do you mean, my Prince?" asked one of the Voidstorm "Surely it must be from the past, not the future."

"Listen for a second, Voidstorm Pelora, what do you hear?" said Arunion. There was complete silence for a moment.

"Nothing, my Prince," said the nervous Voidstorm, wondering if this was the right thing to say. Arunion sighed exasperatedly.

"Then how, my idiotic Voidstorm, are we breathing?"

"My Prince?" asked another Voidstorm "What do you mean? This building must have some kind of life support system."

"A building this large must have a huge life support system, we should be able to hear it, human technology is always so loud," said Arunion "It also moves against the solar current we rode in. What force draws or propels it, I do not know, but I do know that the likes of the Imperium of Man neither have the means, nor the motivation to develop technology like that in this time period. Therefore, this castle must be from the future, a time where their technology has sufficiently advanced to allow it to propel itself, and life support technology has sufficiently advanced. Anyway, we'd better head back. This place seems to be deserted, and we'll take too long to search this entire castle, let's get back to…"

Arunion's voice was drowned out, as several jets of red light filled the air, from every side, one struck Voidstorm Pelora, and although it didn't appear to scratch her armour, she fell to the ground. The rest of the Voidstorm jumped into the air, climbing above the jets of red light using their jetpacks, as his shadowfield activated, deflecting the remaining light beams that came his way. The Voidstorm immediately took aim at the black-robed figures that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. They were wearing crests on their robes bearing the same animals as the three un-smashed hourglasses. The shards, coated in non-lethal poisons that would incapacitate rather than kill, were deflected as one of the figures stepped to the front and put up some kind of shield Arunion didn't recognise, then returned to throwing jets of red light at the group.

"Blades at the ready!" shouted Alara, as each of the Voidstorm dropped one of their pistols, drawing their Venom Blades in return, and the seven of them appeared behind the robed figures. One nick was all that was needed to knock one out, and the Voidstorm didn't hesitate, taking out five of the figures before they had a chance to react to this new tactic, but eight of them still remained, and they focused their fire on Alara. The Voidstorm closed ranks, firing their pistols at everything that wasn't Eldar, but none of their pistol shots were getting through the shields their assailants seemed to be producing from thin air. Arunion searched around for the source of these shields, and noticed that when they were producing shields, they weren't shooting back while they were defending, and he traced both the shields and jets of red light to sticks of wood held in their assailants' hands, he heard another voice shout above all the others. "Protego!"

A much longer version of the shield that the other robed figures had been using to defend themselves extended between them, preventing them from leaving the archway they had used to get behind their assailants.

"What did you think you were doing?!" said a stern, female human voice "We arrive in this new galaxy, a way to make a good first impression, and the first residents of the galaxy you encounter, you respond with violence. What does that tell the residents about us?"

The shimmering shield vanished. Arunion cautiously re-entered the atrium of the building, and when he saw that the humans inside had holstered their sticks, he sheathed his own weapons, as the other Voidstorm did the same. He immediately went to the side of Voidstorm Pelora, checking her vitals and finding her to still be alive.

"You are lucky, Mon-keigh, if you had done grave harm to one of my crew, my mercy would not have gone so far."

"Like you did us the same courtesy!" said one of the ambushers, and the woman, without question the woman who had chastised them before, gave the offender a stern look, and he squirmed.

"Your friends will be all-right," said Arunion "This was simply a reconnaissance mission. The poison coating our weapons is a mere sleeping poison. They will awake in a few hours."

"To extend you the same courtesy, I offer you this," said the stern woman. Kneeling down in front of Voidstorm Pelora, she touched her own stick to the Eldar and muttered a word under her breath. Voidstorm Pelora immediately woke up.

"I hope our… courtesy, does not put you off wishing to negotiate an alliance with us," said the stern-looking woman, holding out her hand in what Arunion knew as a human gesture of greeting "Professor Minerva McGonnagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Prince Arunion," said Arunion, reaching out to shake Minerva's hand "Captain of the Doom of the Void, and advisor to Craftworld Merekwoad."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Minerva, formally "But you'll have to forgive me, what are you a Prince of?"

"In our language, 'Prince' just refers to a ship captain that has many ships under his command, which he is responsible for," said Arunion "You may just call me 'Arunion', if it makes you more comfortable."

"Very well," said Minerva, slowly drawing her wand from her robes "I'm going to draw us up some chairs, if you don't mind?"

"By all means," said Arunion, as Minerva proceeded to conjure a table, and two chairs. Arunion knew he was dealing with technology far beyond even some Eldar technology.

"You must tell me how you built this technology," said Arunion "Our Craftworlds can grow some furniture, but only under the guidance of several of our own seers."

"It's not technology," said Minerva, sitting down in one of the chairs "Well, where we come from anyway. We call it magic. You don't have that here?"

"Oh, we have it," said Arunion, sitting down, too "But I imagine what we have is very different to what you have. We'll discuss it later, but I think we need to discuss what your next move is. If we picked up your signal, it's almost certain others will have, too. I am happy to leave a few escort ships here, but there are much worse things in this galaxy than we are, and there are certain things we'll find it hard to protect you from."

"We have our own means of protection," said Minerva "But what would you suggest?"

"This building moves too slowly," said Arunion "We can attach some thrusters to it and move it, but it's attracting too much attention. My suggestion is that we evacuate the castle, as a temporary measure until the energy output from your arrival has dispersed. We can set up temporary accommodation on the Craftworld Merekwoad for you, and return you when the energy subsides."

"That is not something one takes lightly, Prince Arunion," said McGonnagall "You could not know this, but we recently fought a battle to defend this castle, losing many friends in the process. I can promise nothing, but I will try my utmost to convince them to leave to your Craftworld."

Prince Arunion reached into a hidden pocket in his armour, and pulled out a communicator. "I will take my leave, but if you wish to contact us again, press this button, and we will answer."

Arunion made to walk out of the castle and back to the ship, but Alara stopped him "I would stay with them. Having an emissary to speed up the process would speed up the process towards an alliance."

"Be safe," Arunion said, simply, before opening the castle doors, returning to his ship with the Voidstorm.


	3. The Lesser of Many Evils

**I'm noticing a couple of common themes in the reviews of the last few chapters. Mainly, Eldar use of Geller Field technology, and my insinuation that Harry Potter was a more powerful psyker than the Emperor. This is not what I was inferring. I was saying that the manifestation of Hogwarts and all of those wizards into the 40k universe was similar in power level to the birth of the Emperor or the manifestation of a Warp rift, something any Eldar psyker who was alive at that time would be unfortunately familiar. I was not aware that Eldar may have had their own warp shielding technology, so thought that a hijacked Geller Field, courtesy of the Corsairs, would be a good answer to getting to the site more swiftly. I'm afraid that was lazy writing and poor research, and I apologise for that. Anyway, happy that people are still reading, and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Arunion's Command Ship- Arunion's Quarters**

Arunion stood in his quarters on the ship, watching as Alara slept in his bed. He didn't know why, but he thought clearest when he watched her sleep. Perhaps it was another day he had kept her safe from the predations of the Great Enemy. Perhaps her psychic influence had something to do with his peace of mind.

Alara stirred, getting up and throwing a robe around her shoulders.

"What are you thinking, My Prince?" she asked "Something dark troubles your mind."

"You are no telepath, Alara," said Arunion "How is it you always know when something troubles me?"

"Intuition, perhaps?" said Alara "Knowing you too well. I know what you're thinking though. This school, these children, they are naïve, like our people before the fall. We might have considered ourselves the pinnacle of creation, but it only means we see the same naivety in the other races. We want to help them, but can't as they are also as stubborn as we are. You finally have a chance to help another people, and you're afraid, afraid you're going to do a poor job of it."

"I messed up," said Arunion, his head in his hands "I indulge in the pleasures and excesses that led to the downfall of our race. I know full well I am merely feeding She Who Thirsts with my obsessions, but I can't stop. I have a duty to my crew, and my obsessions are what keep me sane enough to carry out that duty. Otherwise, I'd be lost, just as the Malevolents are."

They both shuddered. The Malevolents were once Eldar. Indeed, they were once Eldar who were apart of the Corsair fleets. But fear of losing their souls to Slaanesh drove them to insanity. They are now good for one thing, and one thing only: sending them directly into the guns of the enemy. While Arunion hoped the Malevolents would die honourably in battle, they had a nasty habit of overcoming overwhelming numbers and coming out on top.

"You're our leader," said Alara "Our captain. The men in there would follow you to their deaths, and for many, following you has led to their deaths. They follow you, because they know that you would do the same for them. Even Seltac and Swiftrunner trust you with their lives, even though they struggle for power day by day. I don't believe you need your obsessions to be the Eldar I know you to be."

"These newcomers do trouble me, also," said Arunion "Where do they come from? How do they have such powerful technology as to create matter from nothing? Is The Changer of Ways involved in some way here?"

"If Tzeentch was involved," said Alara "We would not know until it was too late to do anything about it. The schemes of the Changer of Ways run deeper than any in the known world. No. This is very advanced technology, not magic."

"What of the psychic disturbance?" asked Arunion "If it was not caused by magic, or psychic resonance, then what caused it?"

"That is a mystery we'll find out more in time," said Alara

 **Hogwarts- Great Hall**

A conference had been called in the recently cleared Great Hall. After giving the dead from the Battle of Hogwarts a proper send-off, keeping them magically preserved until they could be properly buried, as well as casting Voldemort and his followers into the black void around them, the conversation had turned to what to do about the warning the strange visitors had given them, and their offer of aid.

"Do we believe their warning of an imminent threat?" asked Kingsley

"It wouldn't surprise me," said Flitwick "We know almost nothing about this universe. Even if they are lying, we would have no way to test it. We have no idea if Veritaserum would even work on them, and I wouldn't want to try it in case it turns out to be poison to them."

"So we assume they are being truthful about the threat," said Minerva "Can we trust them to follow through on their offer of aid?"

"They came to us, did they not?" said Harry "If they wanted to kill us, they've got the means. Whether or not they want something else from us remains to be seen, but I believe their offer of aid was genuine. Why warn us of a threat at all? They know nothing about us, so they couldn't be scheming against us."

"And what of their magic?" asked another voice Harry couldn't identify.

The door to the Great Hall burst open, and Seamus Finnegan burst into the hall, holding a stack of extraordinarily thin books, with hard covers, similar to the annuals Harry had once caught a glimpse if in Dudley's room.

"I think I might know where we are," said Seamus, panting, as he held out a green-covered book picturing tall, red-cloaked warrior, holding a blue sword with lightning playing around the blade. On his chest, was a strange combination of lines and curves, like a rune, but not one Harry recognised. Behind the warrior, over-layed by a green tint, were other warriors, these in strange armour, and behind them a floating machine unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. At the bottom of the cover, was a word, in capital letters, that Harry recognised, for McGonagall had said it in reference to the place the aliens had offered them as harbour: 'Craftworlds'

"What is this?" asked Harry

"You may not have heard of it, Harry," said Seamus "But it's called Warhammer, me Da got me into it. This army is one of many in the game world."

"Is this one of those coputer games?" asked Mr Weasley, his eyes sparkling at the mention of muggle artefacts.

"Not a computer game, no," said Seamus. He opened the book, to reveal a diorama of miniature figurines in the likeness of tall human-like creatures, although the un-helmeted ones had pointed ears "It's a miniature strategy battle game. Each player chooses an army, assembles and paints the miniatures that come in that army and then plays a game on miniature terrain boards, using various tactics specific to each army. All army rules are in one of these books called a codex."

"And you think that these-" McGonagall squinted "-Eldar, are the same as the ones we met today?"

"If that's true," said Flitwick "Then Harry, you just performed magic nobody has ever performed before, you breached the barrier between universes."

"What do we do about it, then?" asked McGonagall

"If this truly is the universe of 40k," said Seamus "Their warnings are absolutely justified. There are far worse evils than the Eldar in this universe. We can't ever trust them completely, but their curiosity at our entrance will keep them from killing us for now. We can return to Hogwarts once we have our bearings in this universe. I do suggest putting up any additional concealment spells that can be cast before we leave, however, best we make it as hard to find as possible. They are the lesser of the evils of this universe."


	4. Paradigm Shift

**Well, it's been a while, but here's the next chapter**

 **Arunion's Command Ship**

Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan and Professor McGonnagall stood nervously on the alien's ship, watching out the viewport as they flew through the blackness. Harry remembered reading about the universe in the library before he had been forbidden to go there by the Dursleys about the Solar System, and the vastness of Space, but he hadn't realised how large the universe was, and how small and insignificant he was in it. Now, they were in another universe, meaning that everything could be even bigger than he had once thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door.

He pressed the button on the side of the door, and it slid back to reveal Pelora, one of the Voidstorm, the Princes personal guard.

"Begging your pardon, sirs and madam," said Pelora, formally "But we're about to make the jump into Warp Space for the return to Craftworld Merekwoad. Its best you not stare out into the Warp, many have gone mad while looking out, and this area is poorly shielded. Until we revert to real-space, it's better you stay in one of the more central rooms."

"Thank you," said Harry, then looked down "Sorry for stunning you."

"You need not apologise," said Pelora "You were doing what needed to be done to defend your home. I understand how painful it must have been to leave it. If you're ready, follow me."

Harry led the way, as they left the room and followed Pelora to the central area, where the Prince stood at the head of the ship.

"Shields up," said Arunion "Engage field."

Just these words were enough. The bridge windows turned black, and the ship lights dimmed, as power was diverted from other areas of the ship. Harry saw the other students and teachers that had survived the Battle of Hogwarts gathered in one area of the ship, Professor Flitwick and Kingsley Shacklebolt conjuring sleeping bags for them to sleep in the safest area. More than ever, Harry noticed the absence of people. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley and the many other students that had died in the battle. Who had died so that they could defeat Voldemort.

 **The Warp**

The Immaterium is not a thing, or a place. As it is not a thing, it cannot adequately be explained by rational minds. It is the domain of the chaos gods, a place crafted by emotion and shaped by the emotions released by psychically attuned races. And this place, that is not a place, is ruled over by four beings who constantly war for supremacy in this realm of Chaos.

When the ship Asurmen's Might reentered the Warp, the gods of Chaos took notice. Khorne, The Blood God, saw warlike visions of robed warriors wielding Tzeentch's magic, and he vowed to stop them before they became too powerful. Tzeentch, The Changer of Ways, the master of entropy, saw beings wielding magic not borne of the Warp, but also, he saw the different factions the newcomers were divided into, and the potential for turning the situation to his advantage. Nurgle, Father of Plagues only gave the newcomers a quick glance, before throwing another rancid ingredient into his cauldron, while the captive Isha, Eldar goddess of the Harvest, and one of the few to survive the Fall, felt a surge of hope coming from the craft, like a beacon of light in the darkness her life had become.

In desperation, she cast her mind towards the craft, hoping to send a message to anyone who would hear it aboard. Slaanesh, The Dark Prince of Excess, only hungered, for the Eldar inside the Craft were so close, yet so far away. Curiously, he also sensed a deep desire, not from an Eldar mind, but from a human child of great power, a desire for something that had been lost, someone. But also in that moment, Slaanesh was cut off as a beam of energy like nothing he had not felt since his battle with Khaine, The Bloody Handed. Filled with rage that the goddess that had slipped through his grasp had survived, he traced her energy back to the garden of Nurgle. His rage increasing, he began to create his daemon hordes, and summon the Emperor's Children, and other Chaos Legions to finish the Eldar Goddess once and for all.

 **Asurmen's Might**

Harry did not sleep easily that night. Whispering voices which he couldn't make out the words, visions of blood and hideous creatures, but then something else. He saw a garden, but one of the most disgusting gardens he had ever seen. Everything seemed to be growing in rotten, the fruit on the trees dripping strange, green goo, and pools of the same permeated the landscape. He saw many tall, glowing figures in robes and helmets, cutting their way through the garden, moving with a singular purpose. As he watched, hundreds of disgusting-looking creatures with various numbers of eyes rose up and began fighting with the glowing figures, but they continued moving forward, cutting down the creatures as easily as they had mown down the massive, stalk-like protrusions that blocked their way, but the glow around them was beginning to fade, and as they continued, the figures began to come into focus. Ahead, Harry could see a cauldron, and next to that, was a cage. As the no longer glowing figures came to a stop, their feet now anchored to the ground, Harry approached the cage. Inside, was a beautiful woman, with pointed ears like the Eldar Harry had met, and with distinct features that made Harry immediately recognise her as an Eldar.

"You heard my call," said the woman "There isn't much time. I need you to take this."

The woman pulled something from a bag of woven leaves on the ground, and handed it to Harry.

"Give this to Farseer Irthan, and to nobody else," said the Eldar woman. The item was a circlet of flowers of gold, with silver centres, but they appeared almost as if they were not natural "Or else more will end up like that."

She nodded behind her. Harry turned around. Only to see that the plague had claimed the warriors, which he suddenly knew to be Eldar, being consumed by the disgusting garden, their bodies being consumed by a set of rotten trees.

"Now go, deliver this to Irthan," said the woman

"Wait, who are you? What is this place? What just happened?" asked Harry, as the dream began to fade. He awoke with a start, his right fist clenched around something. Looking down, he saw the circlet of gold and silver flowers, clenched in his fist. It was like a circlet of snitches. He felt the flowers, and found that they seemed to be natural, not made of either silver or gold, and felt like what flowers normally feel like. He had thought that with the death of Voldemort, these strange dreams would stop happening, but this did not feel like his dreams of Voldemort. This felt like a message, like someone, or something had sent him this vision. And if it truly was just a dream, where had this circlet come from?

"Did you have dreams?" said a voice. He looked over to see the elven woman Alara standing over him.

"Yes, was that you?" he asked "Were you causing that?"

"I was not," said Alara "Do you know where we are?"

"I thought we were in space," said Harry "Travelling back to your home."

"That is not entirely true, Harry Potter," said Alara "We are in a place our people call The Immaterium, a realm of emotion made manifest, it existed before everything, and will exist after everything has gone. It is very dangerous for our people to travel through it, for the doom of our race lives within it. We have some semblance of protection due to the shielding on this ship, but still, the rulers of this realm attempt to sway us with visions in our dreams. When we die, our souls fade into the Immaterium, where it joins with the energy within. Our cousins on the Craftworlds forever trap their souls within spirit stones after death, in Commoragh, where our darker kin reside, they cause unimaginable pain to others, and through that, send these beings souls to the Warp in place of their own."

"What about you?" asked Harry "Which path do your people follow?"

"We are exiles and rebels, I'm afraid," said Alara "We are lucky to have such close ties to the Craftworld Merekwoad, but we are never allowed to stay for long, just in-case we draw more away from the Craftworld. Arunion gives us all stability, his leadership is unequalled, and his sense of honour has prevented us from becoming the savages that many others that have left the Path have become."

"The Path?" asked Harry

"It is what the Craftworld have as their societal structure," explained Alara "To tell you why it is necessary, I would have to explain the history of our race, and I would rather wait until I have the ear of all of your people before I do this."

Harry considered showing the crown to Alara, but decided that he would heed the strange woman he had met in his dream, and show it only to Farseer Irthan.

"That mark on your forehead?" asked Alara "What does it mean?"

Harry subconsciously flattened his fringe over the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said. Thinking about his parents, who he had seen recently when he picked up the resurrection stone, was painful. Alara nodded, and went back to her position at the helm of the ship. Harry examined the crown he had been given more closely. It was exquisitely crafted, almost as if it was grown, and not made, but that was surely impossible.

"We should be coming out of warp space soon," said Alara, her voice being not only physical, but echoing in his mind, too "You all need to wake up. The re-entry can be rocky."

The various students and teachers woke up and held on as the ship gave a sudden jolt. The blocked out shutters faded, to show a gigantic ship. It had many dome-like structures built across its back, and within each, it looked like a different weather and ecosystem existed. As Asurmen's Might approached the Craftworld, Arunion sighed in relief.

The journey through the Warp had been dangerous. One miscalculation could have displaced them in space and time, and without disciplined mind-shielding technology like the Eldar-modified Gellar Field, they would not have made it through without a large portion of the people aboard losing their souls.

He had sensed psychic potential in each of the newcomers, they had much untapped potential. Alara had told him of the conversation she had had with Harry Potter, what he had seen, and what

"They believe we are like them," said Alara "Wizards of the future, which from what I can understand, wizard is their word for psyker. It's interchangeable with 'sorcerer' and 'mystic'."

"You read their minds?" asked Arunion

"No, but you'd be surprised what you can hear if you keep your ears peeled," said Alara "And did we not think the opposite of them when we found them? That they, too, were from our future? We always come up with answers that coincide with our paradigm of the world, but when new information comes to light, we try to incorporate it into our view of the world. Our paradigm is changing, Arunion. And maybe our eventual fate along with it."

"You sound like a Harlequin," said Arunion, in a lightly mocking tone. The Harlequins were a group of performers that travelled between the rest of the Eldar kin, telling the tales of the Eldar Myth Cycle, lest it be forgotten. They also fought the forces of Chaos, and safeguarded the secrets of the Eldar hidden within the Black Library. Arunion knew that without the aid of the Harlequins, he would be dead. In his early days, in his arrogance, he had led his merry band onto a primitive world to steal back an Eldar artefact that had been rediscovered by a renowned human xeno-archaeologist and her team. After capturing the archaeologist and her team, they were about to leave the planet, when the ground opened. The planet had been an un-awakened tomb world of the Necrons, a race of mostly robotic humanoids with no emotions, no mercy. His small band fought well, even making an uneasy alliance with the archaeologist. They found a defensible location, and held out, while Arunion tried to formulate a plan. With the tomb world now awake, extraction by air was not an option, and the one Webway Gate on the planet was believed to be collapsed at some point in the past. Still, the gate might be their only hope.

After bitter fighting, with casualties from both the Raiding party he was leading, and the archaeologist's team, they reached the entrance to the portal. An unnatural darkness blanketed the area, and a towering figure blocked their path. The sight of the C'Tan Shard of the Nightbringer still haunted his dreams to this day. His forces had already been severely depleted. They had not the manpower to take down the Nightbringer. Their only hope was the Webway Gate. Arunion stepped forward to do battle with the shard of a star god. It was a battle he couldn't hope to win. The C'Tan shards defied all natural laws, his Voidsabre going right through its body more often than it hit, and each of the creatures' blows staggering him further. As he did battle, other Necron forces arrived, exchanging fire with the Eldar and humans making their way towards the Webway Gate. Eventually, it became too much for Arunion. He was driven to one knee by the foot of the floating creature. As it was about to strike the final blow, however, the Webway shimmered. The Harlequins flowed out of the webway like a well-executed dance routine, which was fitting, for the Harlequins have no distinction between art and war. The terrifying Solitaire ran over the extremely rocky terrain as if it were open ground, and plunged his Harlequin's Kiss and Harlequin's Caress into the C'Tan, bringing them apart, as the creature, too, was ripped apart. The Solitaire, without a word, offered his hand to Arunion. Arunion cautiously took it, and the Solitaire helped him up, and supported him as they both ran for the portal. Once they were safe in the Webway, he departed without ever speaking a word.

Why he and his team had been saved, he did not know. He parted with the xeno-archaeologist on good terms, and returned to his pirate career, but that day remained with him. Why had he been saved? What was so important about him? It was said that the Solitaire was eternally damned, for his soul is promised to She Who Thirsts upon his death, and that this gives the Solitaire insight that The Laughing God had into the Fall, and insight into the future of the Eldar race.

"And do the Harlequins not have great wisdom?" asked Alara "Greater than any among the Eldar. Heed my words, Arunion. Be open to changing your view when the time comes, do not succumb to the arrogance of the rest of our race."

"I was never that kind of person, Alara," said Arunion "I saw the Path as the wrong way to do things, but that doesn't mean I think any less of them. I am an outcast because I accept more than my kin do, and I believe that is a good reason to leave the Path."

"As do I," said Alara "It's why your crew continue to follow you. They believe in you. You make good decisions because of your wisdom, Arunion. That is why you were saved, the Harlequins see all, things that were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to pass. They saved you for a reason, Arunion. Do not squander the opportunity you've been given."

Arunion nodded, and guided Asuryan's Might into the docking area of Craftworld Merekwoad.


	5. An Important Decision

**Merry Christmas to you all, and in a couple days, a happy new year. And as an early new year present (or late Christmas present) here is chapter 5 of the Eldar Wand. Sorry for the wait.**

"You can understand our scepticism in what you have told us," said Autarch Feraela "For millennia, we believed our goddess dead, lost to us as much as our dark kin who dwell in the Webway. While this circlet appears genuine, and very well may be, it would take an immense amount of psychic energy to pierce those void shields. Our Bonesingers devoted centuries to making them near impenetrable, in the event that you ever had to use them."

"Nothing is certain," said Farseer Kurethan "We seers know that more than most."

"Why me, though?" asked Farseer Irthan "The boy said that she instructed him to give it to me. If it is truly genuine, why would she try to contact me? If it is a fallacy, we have the same question. She did not ask for rescue. She acted out of concern for the Seers of Lugganath, if I am not mistaken. Perhaps the Lord of Decay intends to unleash this particular plague on the galaxy."

The council seemed to have forgotten the two of them were there, discussing potentially galaxy-shattering events, and the merits of weather his vision was true or false.

"The boy has a name, you know," said Harry, as Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look, which he ignored "And why can't you read my mind, and see the truth of what I say."

"You speak of things that do not concern you, Mon-keigh," Feraela snapped back "This is not your world, this is not your galaxy, and this is not your affair, so listen quietly while we discuss what to do, or go to your quarters."

"Peace Feraela," said Arunion "The boy has been through a lot in these past few days."  
Alara turned to Harry. "The mind can be befuddled and bewitched, Harry Potter, weaker minds befuddled to such an extent that they fully believe whatever these new memories are."

"Our people have ways of altering memory, too," said Professor McGonagall "But we have also found that memory charms can be broken, and as such have ways of checking if a memory has been altered. Tell me, if you were to see his memory, experience it as if you were there, would you be able to tell if it was truth or fallacy?"

"Our seers have ways of weaving and dispelling illusions," said Kurethan, looking to the five council members "Are there any seers left on the Craftworld that you would say were proficient enough to tell the difference?"

"None that aren't already in this room," said Irthan "I would be curious how we would see his memory of it without reading his mind, however."

"What do we have to lose?" asked Arunion "My vote is that we see what these strangers have to show us."

"As do I," said Autarch Kiirthan, who had not yet spoken up in the discussion "If nothing else, it will give us a chance to see your magic in action."

Professor McGonagall pulled a small bag out from under her robes, placed it on the ground, reached inside with both hands and began struggling to pull something out. As the edge of a circular stone object appeared at the edge of the bag, McGonagall pulled out her wand, and said: "Wingardium Leviosa" levitating the rest of the Penseive out of the bag and setting it down on the ground

"This is a Penseive," said Professor McGonagall "It allows a person to copy their memories and review them at a later time, with all the wisdom of their later years." She turned to Harry "I won't make you do this if you do not wish to do so, Harry, the showing of someone's memories is a very personal thing."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment "This isn't going to work if we continue not trusting each other," said Harry "But trust goes both ways. You just spent two hours discussing our fate as if we were not even in the room, as if we were less than you. That can't continue if our relationship is to work. We need help, and we are willing to offer you things in exchange for that help, but you need to trust us."

"It is not a matter of trust in this case, Harry," said Feraela "We are not calling you untrustworthy, but the Warp is, by its very nature, deceiving to everything that passes through it. It may tell a version of the truth that will nonetheless lead one down a dark path. Nevertheless, we shall see if your vision holds any truth. How does it work?"

McGonagall showed Harry how to extract memories and add them to the Penseive.

"Now, just gaze into the Penseive, and you will enter it," said McGonagall. Merekwoad's Council, Harry and McGonagall gazed into the Penseive, and they entered the memory.

The ten of them appeared behind the memory Harry, as he looked around the area he was in: a garden where everything was growing in rotten. As Harry looked around again, he saw that there were other forms of life in the garden, and the Seers that were burning their way through the garden with psychic flame were meeting resistance from this life. The creatures he could see were more disgusting than the blast-ended skroots that Hagrid had shown them in their fourth year. Vaguely humanoid, they were covered in boils and pustules seeping strange liquids. He turned back to watch as memory-Harry approached the cage, and he listened as the woman who was apparently Isha gave her message, and her token.

The group exited the Penseive, the Eldar reeling from the experience.

"That was unusual," said Alara "It certainly seems genuine. What do you think?"

"It does," said Kurethan "I would like more time to study it, but it seems Harry did get a message from somebody. If that was truly Isha, or something else, I am uncertain."

"Oh, it was her," said Irthan, as he moved over to sit down on his chair.

"What troubles you, Irthan?" asked Kiirthan

"In the memory," said Irthan "She spoke to me directly." He indicated the circlet of flowers, still in his hand "This must be a key, along with Harry's memory, to speak with her."

"What did she say?" asked Alara

"She told me Nurgle's target," said Irthan "He plans to target Lugganath, his Lieutenant, Mortarion will lead his Death Guard to unleash a perfected version of the plague used on Lugganath's Seers. We need to send aid."

"We can't," said Kurethan "You know why that plague was so effective against the Seers of Lugganath, it's most effective against those trained in the psychic arts. We cannot risk our seers falling to the same fate."

"What if you didn't have to?" asked McGonagall "We have many gifted in different types of magic. You've helped us, and your goddess appears to desire our cooperation, so why not let us help you?"

The Council exchanged looks. "Allow us some time to discuss this, and decide on a course of action. Alara, can you take them back to your ship?"

"Very well," said Alara, and started walking towards the door.

"Uh, may we keep the Penseive?" asked Irthan "In-case we must review the memory later."

"We will need it back," said McGonagall "But you can keep it for now."

Irthan nodded, as Alara led them out of the room.

"They didn't seem enthusiastic about us helping them," said Harry

"Like I said, we aren't on the greatest of terms with the human Imperium," said Alara "The implications of working with you would have an impact on our entire race. It's not a decision we can make lightly."

"Your doubts are understandable," said McGonagall "But it would seem that our actions would speak louder than words."

"Perhaps," said Alara "But millenia of mistrust is hard to ignore. The vast majority of the Eldar see humanity as stubborn, short-sighted idiots that caused most of the universes current problems. And they're partially correct."

"Partially?" asked Harry

"In all honesty, the real reason they see humanity the way they do is because they see too much of themselves in humanity," said Alara "The ancient Eldar created Slaanesh in their hubris, and while they might pretend that they're no longer like they were in the past, but really half of them continue to wallow in the same obsessions they endured before the Fall, while the other works at something to the point of obsession, before switching to another one."

"Is that why you don't spend a lot of time there?" asked McGonagall "You said so on the way here."

"We usually don't," said Alara "But Merekwoad is different. We discovered it after the Fall. As such, we had a little more influence on what happened here. That is why myself and Arunion are on the council. A Corsair Prince and Void Dreamer would usually never be allowed to sit on a Craftworld's council, but we do. There must be change, but change has been slow."

"Do you think they will accept our offer of aid?" asked McGonagall.

"If Arunion has anything to say about it, I think they will," said Alara "He'll probably come up with some outlandish plan that they will agree to as it'll be the last thing the enemy will expect. He's good at that, and sometimes it works."

"Sounds familiar," said McGonagall, looking over at Harry with a twinkle in her eye.

 **Council Chambers**

"Maybe what your allies' views of deploying untrustworthy soldiers is should not be your primary concern," said Arunion "You could see this as detrimental to your relationship with other Craftworlds, I see this as an opportunity. If Nurgle's followers see these wizards, they will immediately interpret this as Tzeentch's magic, and will call more and more daemons to aid them. The more daemons are called, the more of Nurgle's attentions will be fixed on Lugganath, which means we can slip into his realm unnoticed, and rescue our goddess from right under his nose."

A musical, pealing laughter came from the entrance to the chamber. The council turned to see one of the warriors of the Laughing God standing in the doorway. Clad in the blue and silver colours of the Masque of the Raven's Call, the troupe was famous for its cunning ambushes and feints, unpredictable in the extreme, but always with a plan. They were rightly feared across the galaxy, for their coming heralded death for a very specific person on a planet they landed upon. The Harlequin danced forwards into the centre of the chamber "That scheme is one worthy of Cegorach himself, and The Laughing One would see it done, if you should choose this course."

"We're already in their debt," said Kiirthan "I do not like owing the mon keigh."

"They have about as much relations to the mon keigh of this universe as the Eldar have to them," said the Harlequin "Take a chance on them, they might just surprise you."

"And I'm not entirely sure if it's us that owe them a debt," said Arunion "At least, not yet. Put yourself in their position: you've ended up in a different universe, with alien technology and people, where most of the things in that universe want to do unspeakably horrible things to them. We were an ally where they had none. A light in the darkness. It could be said we were their only hope. They certainly wouldn't be opposed to doing a few favours for us in exchange for our protection."

"If you think you can convince them to help," said Kiirthan "I'd be in favour of this plan."

The rest of the council chimed in with their agreement.

"I'll go see if I can convince them, then," said Arunion "While you start working on a battle plan."

 **Craftworld Merekwoad- Quarters of the Hogwartians: Training Room**

The quarters that had been set up for them to use had a variety of different amenities, provided by those walking the Path of Service. Not having had alot of experience catering to humans, the Eldar had created something for almost every eventuality, having everything from training room, stocked with some basic Eldar weaponry, to a large, luxurious bathing area. In this training room, an impromptu meeting of Dumbledore's Army was taking place. Harry, using his repaired holly and phoenix feather wand in place of the Eldar Wand, was facing off with Neville in a duel, on the pretext of seeing what they had been teaching while he, Ron and Hermione had been out hunting horcruxes.

Neville had come a long way since he and Harry had sparred in their fourth year, managing to attack and defend well enough to make Harry work for it. Using a trick he had learned when protecting some students from the Carrows, Neville disillusioned himself, and used his camouflage to attack from an unexpected angle, which Harry blocked just in time. Harry apparated behind Neville, firing a stunning spell at where he thought Neville was. His spell passed through empty air.

"Revelio," said Harry, using his magic to search around for what his eyes couldn't see. His instincts warned him just in time, as Neville aimed a stunning spell at him from above. He dodged, and aimed another back at the now-visible Neville. Neville apparated back to the ground, then aimed two more stunners and a paralysis spell at him. Harry blocked the stunners, and tried to dodge the full body bind, but was just a fraction of a second too slow. The next thing he knew, he was waking up on the slightly-humming floor of the Craftworld.

"There is clearly nothing more I can teach you, Neville," said Harry, as he got up, clapping Neville on the back "You've done very well. I'm proud of you."

Neville swelled with the praise, as out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Arunion watching.

"Neville, why don't you take the first lesson today, I'll be back in a bit," Harry said, and walked to where Arunion was waiting.

"Your magic is interesting," Arunion stated, as Harry joined him. Neville had called Ginny up to demonstrate something to the assembled students "It appears as sorcery, but I detect none of the Great Schemers deceptions in it. Your breed of sorcery does not appear to draw on the Warp at all."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Harry. Arunion frowned.

"I'm not sure," he replied "I suppose it is a good thing that you do not draw on the Warp, for the predations of the Chaos Gods shall not become you, or your friends. What does worry me, is that the source of your magic may be more sinister still."

"That would be a question for someone other than me," said Harry "If there is an answer to that question, I don't know it."

"Forgive me for philosophising to you, Harry," said Arunion "I'll just get to why I'm here. The Council is planning a rescue mission."

"For your goddess, or the Craftworld you mentioned, Lugganath, wasn't it?" asked Harry.

"With your help? Perhaps both," said Arunion "You have had the Warp explained to you before, but you have not heard about the nature of Chaos itself. There are four entities within the Warp which antagonise the galaxy as we know it. Nurgle you already know, he is the god of death, decay and despair, and he is who holds Isha captive. Tzeentch is the god of lies, trickery and sorcery, his schemes are sometimes many, many years in the making. Khorne is the god of war and blood, and-" Arunion broke off, as if the name of the last god had caught in his throat.

"We do not speak the name of the last of the pantheon," said Arunion "For she is the doom of all that we are, all that we were and all that we will be."

"A wise man once said," Harry began "That fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"He must have been wise beyond his years," said Arunion "Very well. Her name is Slaanesh, and it was the hubris of the ancient Aeldari that created her, and doomed us all. Her birth heralded the death of our old gods, bar three."

"I take it Isha was one of those three?" asked Harry "And who were the other two?"

"Cegorach, The Laughing One, escaped into the Webway, and became patron to the Harlequins, a faction of our people who do not carry spirit stones, for they know their souls are promised to Cegorach when they perish," Arunion explained "Khaine, the Bloody Handed One, was not slain, but ripped into fragments, which were scattered into the material realm, and became Avatars, which we can awaken to march to war in times of dire need, although this is done very sparingly, as it requires the sacrifice of an Eldar life, which is all the more precious in these dark times."

"What does all of this have to do with us?" asked Harry

"We want to mount a rescue for Isha," said Arunion "But Nurgle's realm is swarming with his daemonic children. We need a diversion, and that is something you and your friends are uniquely qualified to do. While the Gods of the Warp do work together on occasion, there are fierce rivalries between the four, one of the fiercest is between Tzeentch and Nurgle. If Nurgle believes Tzeentch has arrived on Lugganath, he'll divert a lot of his attention to what's happening on Lugganath, and his border with Tzeentch's realm, which means we may be able to slip past unnoticed."

"I can understand wanting to save both your goddess and Lugganath," said Harry "But my people have just been through a war. I don't want to lead them into another one."

"I'm sorry, young one," said Arunion "But war will find you in this galaxy weather you wish it or not. Better to choose your battles than have them thrust upon you when you least expect it."

"I will talk to them," said Harry "I would like to help you, but I fear that I will lose more friends if I should do so."

"All I'm asking is that you choose to enter battle to give my entire race hope for the future, than to fight merely for the survival of yours," said Arunion, as he walked towards the door "I will know when you come to a decision."

Harry walked over to where Professor McGonagall was watching him and Arunion talk.

"Gather everyone together," Harry said "There's something we need to discuss."

 **Craftworld Merekwoad- Quarters of the Hogwartians: Living Area**

Harry sat on the comfortable furniture that didn't look comfortable in the slightest, looking at the assembled survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts. He had put them through hell, and had lost friends in the process: Percy Weasley had fallen, while defending Fred, the brother that had pranked him with such frequency in the past, and in so doing had redeemed himself in the eyes of the Weasleys for his betrayal of them. Tonks had fallen blocking a killing curse meant for her husband, Remus. Remus would have fallen too, if not for the timely intervention of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He still hadn't fully recovered from what had happened, and Harry wished more than ever that they had the time to grieve. Arunion was right, however, if this universe was as terrifying as Seamus and Dean said it was, they couldn't afford to wait for that universe to come to them.

"I don't know about this, Harry," said Dean "My knowledge of the Corsairs is sketchy at best, but I know that the majority of the Eldar race couldn't give a pair of dingoes kidneys what happens to pretty much every other race in the galaxy. If we're going to commit to this, we're going to need more from them in exchange."

"What did you have in mind, Dean?" asked Harry

"Probably some of their technology," Seamus chimed in "It's said in the books that the Eldar use their breed of magic to create their technology. If so, it'd be interesting to see how it reacts with ours, out of curiosity more than anything."

"Anything else?" asked Harry

"Yeah," said Dean "If we're being used as a diversion, we need them to commit some of their forces to that diversion as-well. Our shield charms might be able to block the weaponry of our opponents, but I have some doubts. We'll need some armour, and some backup."

"I take it you two think we should do this?" asked Harry

Seamus and Dean nodded.

"As much as I'm sure they don't trust, or care for us," said Dean "I do think we owe them for helping us, despite the fact we attacked them."

"We didn't turn away anyone in need during our 7th year," said Seamus "We know this Lugganath needs our aid, so I see no reason why we shouldn't give it to them."

"I, too, agree," said McGonagall "Though I think if we succeed at what they wish of us, they will owe us more than we owe them."

"Who's going to Lugganath?" asked Harry "I won't risk all of you again, we've lost too many. I'll only take those who volunteer."

Fred and George were the first to volunteer, their bags full of modified versions of their pranks. Modified to be more lethal. They had used them to great effect during the Battle of Hogwarts, restricting the Death Eaters movements in one area, their fireworks pushing them back in another. They also had some of their skiving snackboxes, though they had not yet managed to modify them.

Ron and Hermione also volunteered, as did Luna Lovegood. As Remus got up to volunteer, Harry stopped him.

"No, Remus," he said

"You'll need my help, Harry," said Lupin "You refused my help once before, and I wish to help now."

"I had a good reason before, Remus," said Harry "And I have a good reason now. You just lost your wife. If we ever make it home, I'm not going to tell your son he lost his father because he was reckless. Sit this one out, take some time to grieve."

Remus wasn't happy, but he sat back down.

"I should round out this team nicely," said Professor Flitwick "When do we leave?"

Harry turned to see that the communicator that was in the room was flashing. He reached his mind into what Arunion called the Infinity Circuit, and answered the call.

"Meet me on my ship when you're ready to go," Arunion's voice echoed in his mind. Harry wondered just how Arunion had known that a decision had been reached.

 **I think that's enough for now. Do you think this is too long? Was writing it over four days while I was in Ireland for Christmas (I'm half Irish and half Scottish), so it was a little longer than my chapters usually are, but hope you enjoy anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the Siege of Lugganath. This entire chapter will detail the siege, as well as the Farseers of Merekwoad's attempts to rescue Isha. Will they succeed? Read on to find out.**

 **Command ship of the Doom of the Void- Bridge**

The domes of Lugganath were beset on all sides by massive, black ships. In comparison to the small, maneuverable Eldar ships, these ships were massive blocks of metal, bristling with weaponry. Tiny Eldar fighters darted around the lumbering enemy fighters with such precision. They reminded Harry of the Irish chasers that he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup in his fourth year, but the pilots of these fighters were perhaps even more skilled than them. But they were fighting a losing battle. The enemy force was far too numerous for them to win. Not without help, anyway.

"Are your void suits secure?" asked Seltac, one of Arunion's lieutenants. He was just finished prepping their transport for take-off. Harry looked back at the others, who all nodded.

"We're ready," said Harry.

Seltac manoeuvred the transport out of the ship, cloaking it on exiting the Command Ship.

"We will disembark at the Hall of Eternal Welcomes," said Alara "And fight our way up to the council chambers. Hopefully that will attract Nurgle's attention. Keep your voidsuits on at all times. The Death Guard and the forces of Nurgle are fans of releasing airborne toxins."

Harry drew the Elder Wand, as the others drew they're own. Each also carried a Lasblaster, a weapon often used by the Corsairs to lay down fire from a distance, over they're shoulder. While spells, in theory, had infinite range, being able to aim such spells at this distance was another matter entirely. In addition, each carried a single sachet of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, something to give them an additional edge over their opponents. Fred and George, of course, also had many of their weaponised pranks ready to use in defeating the invaders, but were holding them in reserve for the second part of the plan, when Nurgle would send many more warriors to attack the Craftworld.

As soon as they left the ship, they were immediately firing off spells: stunners, hexes, charms, even a few transfigurations. The armoured, hulking forms of the Death Guard turned to face their new foes. The stunning spells merely bounced off their armour, while the hexes only seemed to annoy them. The only effective attack seemed to be Hermione's transfiguration magic. The spell hit one of the lead Death Guard's weapons, turning it into sand, which fell between his fingers, and was lost. The Death Guard that had weapons left turned them on Hermione, their perception of the biggest threat to them, but several shield charms intercepted the explosive shells coming from the boltguns. However, the Death Guard's distraction allowed the Warlock leading the Guardians defending this particular corridor to embolden his warriors to rally and fire back, as psychic flame leapt from the Warlock's fingers, reducing the weaponless Death Guard to little more than atoms, as the relentless battering of shuriken cut the remaining Death Guard to pieces.

"Merekwoad sends aid," said Alara, talking to the Warlock, as he was pulling an injured Guardian back behind some cover "What's the situation?"

"The Mon-keigh stooped lower than we anticipated," said the Warlock, glaring at the wizards "They targeted our civilian domes first. The aspects were deployed to protect where we foresaw the enemy would strike, and we were very wrong."

"The curse of the Seers of Lugganath," said Alara, as the wizards came forward, Hermione picked up the Guardian's weapon, abandoned and broken, on the ground of the Craftworld. She tapped it with her wand, and said "Reparo." The Shuriken Catapult reassembled itself into working condition, as she handed it back to the injured Guardian.

"Our visions of the future have been clouded in doubt since the plague, since the fall of the Seers," said the Warlock "Our luck seems to just get worse."

"There is still hope," said Alara "What's your plan?"

"We can't defend this dome with the forces we have left," said the Warlock "We shall fall back to the Dome of A Thousand Stars and set up defensive positions. The Aspect Warriors stationed there should be able to hold back the next wave. Farseer Kiliathe leads the defence there. He should be grateful for your aid." The Warlock did not sound convinced about that last statement.

The Warlock signalled for his squad to follow him, as he led the way to the second dome. If the first dome once looked like a simple, open area made to accommodate ships, the Dome of A Thousand Stars was extraordinarily built up. Built as quarters for those on the Path of Dreaming, Alara knew, the area had many apartments with windows looking out into the void, as well as chairs laid back to allow Eldar to lose themselves in the majesty of the universe. It was very different now. Many of the corridors had been blocked off, while those that hadn't had many Eldar Aspect Warriors ready to fire down from the windows on either side. The Warlock that had been leading them sent his warriors to reinforce the main battle line. Two of them began setting up their shuriken cannon heavy weapon platform.

The Warlock led them to where an Eldar clad in the robes of a high-ranking Farseer examined runes spinning around his head, far too fast for the human eye to see.

For a few moments, the Farseer did not even acknowledge their presence. Then, the runes stopped spinning round him, and moved to slowly orbit his left arm, and he looked over.

"Why have you brought Mon-keigh onto my Craftworld, Alara?" said the Farseer.

"Merekwoad sends its warriors to aid their ally in a time of need," said Alara "Its new allies have also come to Lugganath's aid."

"New allies?" asked Kilathe "I did not know that Merekwoad had aligned itself with the Great Deceiver."

"You know me better than that, old friend," said Alara "Tzeentch holds no sway over my heart."

"I also know you have another motive for being here," said Kilathe, then his voice turned spiteful "Aiding the home you abandoned for dead long ago is not your only motivation. I do not trust you." "We do not need your trust," said Alara "Only your cooperation. While we may have different motives, we have similar goals. Can we not agree to work together for now?

"Very well," said Kilathe "I have Bonesingers going along the battlelines and shoring up the defences. If your new allies are able to aid in that, they would be much appreciated."

Professor Flitwick and Hermione went up and down the battleline casting unbreakable charms on the barricades, as Fred and George reached into their bags and began setting up traps in-front of the battle-line. They had modified their portable swamps to contain an Incendio spell that triggered on impact and burn bright and fast, doing as much damage as they could. They had barely managed to get the traps in-place, when they heard the marching of booted feet, and the rumble of several war machines.

"Ok, remember what Arunion said," said Alara "Put up your gas protection now."

All of the wizards placed bubble head charms on themselves, as well as casting Impervious charms on the void suits covering their bodies to repel the Death Guard's toxic weapons. Three futuristic-looking tanks, about three quarter the size of Hagrid's half-brother Grawp were rolling down the centre of the Craftworld's corridor.

Its four massive cannons fired massive beams of red light towards the Eldar battle line. Working together, along with the defences' set-up and fortified by Flitwick and Hermione, wizards along the battle line cast the Shield charm. Sweat poured from Harry's face. Even with several wizards working in tandem, and with the magically strengthened defences that Hermione and Professor Flitwick had set up, the force of the weaponry on these tanks was putting a lot of strain on all of the wizards. Luckily, the beams of energy didn't last too long, as the front of the tanks opened, and much heavier armoured versions of the armoured warriors they had fought earlier emerged. They advanced slowly, directly into the traps set by Fred and George. The heavily armoured warriors walked through the bluebell fire produced by the swamp traps without really taking any damage, but the sheer weight of their armour meant that they were rapidly sinking into the portable swamp.

"Do you possess magic to blow up objects?" Alara's voice was clear in their ears, as the loud whine of Shuriken Catapults as the Eldar began to return fire.

Harry looked around at the others, who were casting spells as quickly as they could. Hermione looked over at him, and nodded.

"Confringo!" shouted Harry, firing an exploding curse directly at the middle tank, as Hermione did the same. Both exploding curses, fired from different positions on the battle line hit the tank at the same time. Ripples of magical energy pulsed from the point the two spells hit, and then those sections of the tanks exploded. The effect was greater than Harry had anticipated, the explosion was a lot bigger than Harry though it would be, taking down four of the heavily armoured warriors that had come out of that particular tank. The fifth one that had come out of that tank put up his hands and began chanting, and as he did, what appeared to be a mirage appeared in the air, and when the mirage had faded, some of the same disgusting, green creatures Harry had seen in his vision were now standing in the portable swamp, but standing on-top of it, as if they were not really there, but their smell, and Harry felt a strange feeling, but one he recognised. These creatures radiated the same coldness, the same aura of despair that Harry felt every time that Dementors were near him. Harry knew exactly what he had to do. Summoning the happiest memory that he could muster, Harry pointed his wand and uttered the words that had saved him many times in the past.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The silver stag burst from the end of his wand, and cantered towards what Harry assumed were daemons from the descriptions he had gotten from the Eldar, Dean and Seamus. The daemons retreated from the light of his patronus, but eventually recovered and came in to attack with their steaming blades. Other portals were appearing from other points, as more of these creatures were joining the fray. The good news was their plan was working. Harry's patronus speared several of the daemons with its antlers. The daemons vanished back from where they had come. More daemons were converging on Harry's patronus, but he heard a chorus of 'Expecto Patronum.' As the other assembled wizards summoned their own patronuses to aid him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some Eldar wearing orange and yellow armour coming out of some hidden corridors, and opening fire on the remaining two tanks, taking them down, then turning their attention to the ones summoning these daemons. While the patronuses were doing their part in keeping the daemons at bay, there were still at least 60 daemons, opposing less than a dozen patronuses. Harry saw Hermione's Ostrich patronus take a steaming blade through its ribcage, and fade as Hermione was driven to one knee by the force of the attack. The patronuses were having another effect, however. The craftworld corridor floor glowed wherever the patronuses stepped, and seemed to bolster their efforts to take down the daemons.

Harry also saw tiny, metallic spiders emerge from the ground, and swarm around the daemons, flickering in and out of existence as they bit and stabbed at the daemons, banishing many of the abominations back from whence they came. One of the two summoners, still engaged with the orange and yellow-armoured Eldar, suddenly turned and threw green fire at one of his fellows, reducing him to cinders. Then the armoured summoner began to grow, his armour giving way as he outgrew it four times, towering over the orange and yellow armoured Eldar as his head grew horns and morphed into a horrific visage. Great wings grew on his back.

 **The Warp- Merekwoad's Rescue Force**

The diversion appeared to be working. Merekwoad's Seers were moving through Nurgle's realm without resistance. Avoiding massive displays of psychic power, for fear of attracting Nurgle's children. It appeared that the vast majority of Nurgle's followers were occupied elsewhere: either guarding his borders from the rest of the Chaos Gods, or fighting in the Siege of Lugganath, but the Seers of Merekwoad did not wish to take any chances. Irthan wore the crown Isha had sent with the Harry Potter, which appeared to be offering the group additional protection, freeing up the majority of their psychic might for combat.

Eventually they encountered resistance: billions of nurglings swarm over the Farseers trying to overwhelm them with sheer numbers, but Irthan and his comrades destroy the Nurglings without even breaking a sweat as they continue. The second wave is Plague Drones: massive flies, ridden by Plaguebearer Daemons, backed up by the Beasts of Nurgle, which drove them back, but they rallied and pushed back, their psychic fire burning away the Beasts as the Plague Drones circled around for another pass, the decaying energy of the daemons slowly whittling down the Farseers' psychic defences. The daemons were trying to fight a war of attrition, a war that the Farseers couldn't hope to win. Irthan waited until the Drones swooped again, then burned a good chunk of them with psychic fire, while the rest were dispatched by the rest of his council. They were making good progress, unfortunately, the challenges they were facing right now paled in comparison to what they would find when they reached Nurgle's Mansion.

 **Craftworld Lugganath- Dome of a Thousand Stars**

The Daemon Prince swept it's sword through the Fire Dragons, slicing both squads in half with a single swing. As his sword swept through the air, it creates more portals, allowing more daemons to bleed into the material realm. Plague Drones, Beasts of Nurgle and Plague Bearers swarming towards the battle line.

Alara looked at the sword that the Daemon Prince was using. It was clearly a daemon weapon. She could feel power radiating off it, it almost made her sick just by looking directly at it. Every time the daemon swung its sword, it was as if the very fabric of reality twisted and rebelled at its passage.

"It's the Rot Prince," Kilathe's voice echoed in her head, his tone fearful "One of Nurgle's most powerful Daemon Princes. We cannot fight this. We have to retreat."

"If we leave him alive, he will call more and more daemons onto your Craftworld," said Alara "We at least need to destroy his weapon. Draw your warriors back, we will deal with the Rot Prince."

"Are you sure?" Kilathe's voice had a hint of what sounded like concern.

"He's not the only one with a few tricks," said Alara "Draw your warriors back. Mine will remain."

"May Kurnous guide you," said Kilathe

"May his arrows strike fast and true," Alara responded. Kilathe and the Guardians began retreating.

"Harry, rally the wizards to me," said Alara "It's time to go on the offensive."

Harry nodded, pointed his wand at the sky, and shot green sparks into the air. All of the wizards assembled around Alara, Flitwick and Hermione in the front, Harry on the left and Fred and George on the right. They moved forwards, Hermione and Flitwick keeping up shield charms to block the green flame that some of the Heralds of Nurgle were throwing at them, while the others fired explosive curses, and keeping up Patronuses to keep the forces of Nurgle from rushing them.

Alara began chanting in the language of the ancient Aeldari, an ancient spell from a time when the Webway was still being forged by the Old Ones. Alara's hands grew blue as she drew a massive circle in the air, big enough for a Wave Serpent to drive through. Once the circle was complete, Alara pushed her hands into the air, and they disappeared, as the wall of the Webway that she had been drawing on fell in, and dozens of Starweavers of the Masque of the Raven's Call. Dozens of Harlequins, garbed in blue and silver, dropped from the Starweavers. Some dropped on top of the flying Plague Drones, slicing the heads off of both rider and mount, before landing on the ground.

The Starweavers were followed by Skyweavers, each piloted by a single Harlequin, with a second Harlequin riding on the back, holding a glaive, opening up with their underslung shuriken cannons. But even with all of these reinforcements, they were still being overwhelmed. The wizards, Alara and their Harlequin allies were fighting back to back against the swarm of Nurgle daemons. The Rot Prince walked towards the cornered defenders. Swinging his sword leisurely through the air, opening portals to the Warp and calling more Daemons to his side. At this point, he didn't even need to kill these heroes himself.

Alara could tell he believed he had already won. This was Nurgle's game, however. As a god of despair, if he could make the defenders give up hope, it would give his daemons power, making victory all the more certain.

She needed to defeat the Rot Prince, or they would be overwhelmed. Finding an opening in the swarm of daemons, Alara darted through the daemon ranks to stand before the Rot Prince.

"Ah," the Rot Prince giggled in glee "Have you come to accept Nurgle's love for all?"

Alara responded by drawing and slashing the Rot Prince's bulging stomach, bile spraying everywhere.

"I think that answers your question, second favoured son of Nurgle," said Alara. The daemon's reaction was exactly what she expected. She jumped backwards to avoid the sword, as more daemons jumped from the breach. She stabbed at the sword as the portal faded, striking the blade, and discharging eldritch energy into the blade. A single crack appeared in the blade. It was small, but it showed that it could be damaged. But the power Alara had used, just to cause a small crack in the blade, had almost destroyed her. She could feel The Thirsting God tugging at her soul, at her sanity. It took all of her willpower just to hold onto her sanity. She could probably get in one more hit like that, but any more and she would be lost, if not her soul, then her sanity would be gone, and she would be no good to anyone. She parried again, as the Daemon tried to hit her again. More daemons came from the breach, but she saw the crack in the blade widening. The powers the blade was playing with was taking a toll on it.

Alara looked back at the embattled defenders. A large portion of the Masque of the Raven's Call had been killed. The wizards and Harlequins were still fighting, but they were fighting a losing battle. Maybe this was all for naught. Maybe continuing to fight was pointless. Maybe she should just curl up and let the Rot Prince kill her. She snapped out of the spell.

"Your foul sorcery has no sway over me," Alara said "I am a priest of the Hunter. I am patient. I am the eternal hunter. The hunt is all that exists. Kurnous, guide my blade, as you've guided my hunt many times before."

Alara stabbed at the blade again, discharging more of the psychic blade's energy into the sword. More cracks spiralled along the blade. It was looking pretty damaged at this point, but Alara had literally been driven to the ground by the effort. She was exhausted, the witch staff in her hand crackled feebly, and went out, her remaining psychic reserves not enough to keep it alight. She could only stare up, weakly, her vision swimming, as she saw the demon raise the sword above its head, and bring it down towards her. Before the sword could hit her, however, it shattered into pieces.

The Rot Prince roared in anger. Drawing his ordinary sword from his belt, he made to slice Alara's neck with it. Alara closed her eyes, ready for the inevitable. From the darkness, she heard the unmistakable sound of the daemon's sword hitting wraithbone.

 **The Warp- Nurgle's Manse**

As they entered the mansion, they expected to have to fight Nurgle's Greater Daemons. Instead, there were several Daemon Princes, but they were locked in combat with Daemon Princes of Slaanesh. Irthan had no idea how the Slaaneshi Princes had gotten this far, but he also didn't know how his team had gotten this far. They had already been in the Warp too long. As one, the Farseers sped up, exploring the rooms of Nurgle' mansion, looking for the cells where Isha was held. The mansion was eerily devoid of daemons. They had expected to meet staunch resistance, but all of Nurgle's forces appeared to be preoccupied elsewhere.

Eventually, they opened a door to find a rotten cell, with an Eldar trapped within, weakened from recently being fed one of Nurgle's concoctions. Irthan burned off the lock of the cell, and with help from the other members of the council, they carried the unconscious goddess out of the mansion.

As they began making the journey back to the Craftworld, they were immediately ambushed. Three Keepers of Secrets twirled their six blades, ready to destroy the Eldar goddess once and for all, and drink deep of the Eldar souls that have wandered so willingly into their midst.

 **Craftworld Lugganath- The Dome of a Thousand Stars**

Alara opened her eyes. The unmistakable sight of The Solitaire stood above her, the long, thin translucent tube that was the Harlequin's Kiss the only thing preventing the warpmetal blade from slicing her down the middle. The daemon roared at its new challenger, bringing its sword round to strike at the harlequin, but hit only empty air. Alara, barely able to move her head with tiredness, looked over at the remaining defenders. It appeared that the Troupe Masters of the Raven's Call were the only remainder of the Harlequin reinforcements. The wizards were doing their best to call upon their magic to conjure the silver creatures that had been so effective against the daemons before, but they appeared to only be able to create shimmering light. They were instead using their shield spells to protect the Troupe Masters, as they continued fighting against the daemon assault. There were no more daemons coming from the Warp, but the sheer weight of numbers of the daemons already summoned was overwhelming the last few defenders. As she turned her head back to the Rot Prince and the Solitaire, she watched as he stabbed his Harlequin's Kiss into the Daemon's chest, causing him to fade back into the Warp.

As he did so, the forms of the other daemons flickered. It was apparent that the main thing keeping them anchored to the material realm was the Rot Prince himself. As she watched, the wizard called Harry Potter finally managed to produce the stag that he had summoned before, which began charging down the remaining daemons, which were losing their grip on reality every moment. As she saw the last daemon fade back into the Warp, her vision faded, and she fell into unconsciousness.

 **The Warp- Nurgle's Garden**

Isha's eyes fluttered. Still suffering the aftereffects of Nurgle's last plague, she was unable to do much else. Instead, she reached out with her other senses. She could sense several of her children around her, as well as servants of the Thirsting God. She heard the words of Irthan, one whose prayers she had been unable to answer, but who continued to pray to her, despite the fact he believed her to be dead. She heard his voice, as he spoke to the servants of Slaanesh.

"You do not want to be here M'krsan," said Irthan "The Rot Prince has fallen. Soon, he and the daemons he commands shall return here. They will not take kindly to uninvited guests.

"Indeed," said the beautiful voice of the Greater Daemon "Who do you think they will treat more unkindly, Eldar? But I'm feeling merciful today. Hand over the goddess, and we'll let you walk away."

"Do not play games with me, M'krsan," said Irthan "My loyalties lie with the Goddess of the Harvest. The way I see it, you have two options here: fight us here, and trust me we will give you a fight you won't forget and then deal with Nurgle's forces after you've already been greatly weakened, or leave, return to your realm, and leave your prize. One way will almost certainly result in your destruction, the other you have a chance of survival. What will it be, M'krsan?"

Isha felt the Greater Daemons retreating, as the Farseers of Merekwoad began speeding back from whence they had come. She felt the weight of Nurgle's influence leave her, as they crossed the barrier between materium and immaterium. After such a long time, she was finally free.

 **Wow, this is a really long chapter. Sorry for the wait, I find battle scenes some of the most difficult to write, so this may be a weak chapter, but I hope you enjoy it, anyway.**

 **Warp Spiders- Those tiny metallic spiders that were attracted by the patronuses to fight the daemons. Also one of the Aspect Warriors of the Eldar.**

 **Isha- Eldar goddess of life and the harvest. One of the two gods credited with creating the Eldar as a species (along with her husband Kurnous). Formerly a prisoner in Nurgle's throneroom.**

 **Kurnous the Hunter- Eldar god of the hunt, and husband of Isha. The other god credited with creating the Eldar species.**

 **Khaine the Bloody Handed- Eldar god of war and murder. The warrior paths of the Eldar are based on his aspects in Eldar myth. Actually one of the last three surviving Eldar gods (Cegorach and Isha being the other two)**

 **Cegorach the Laughing One- Eldar goddess of myrth and trickery. Patron god of the Harlequins.**

 **Note: the fact that Isha and Kurnous were credited with creating the Eldar species is mostly in the Eldar mythic cycles. The Eldar were, in-fact, created by the Old Ones. The Eldar supposedly created their own gods in some way, but I haven't read that fluff, so not sure if its accurate.**


End file.
